Forms of Transportation
This is a list of every form, method, and device used for transportation in the Happy Tree Friends world. Land Ambulances Ambulances are used to carry injured characters to hospitals. An ambulance is first seen in Wheelin' and Dealin' though it is parked and causes Handy's death. In I Get a Trick Out of You, an ambulance is called to pick up a bisected Cuddles. An ambulance is seen in Ski Patrol, with Cuddles once again being the patient. A small ambulance can be outside of the hospital in Party Animal. In Concrete Solution, Sniffles drives an injured Nutty in ambulance when he finds out about his stomach problem. An ambulance gets in a crash accident with The Whale's heart and a truck in A Change of Heart. In A Sucker for Love Part 1 and A Sucker for Love Part 2, The Mole helps both Cub and Nutty with there medical problems, using an ambulance. In All In Vein, a vampire Lumpy is driven in an ambulance by Toothy. S3E4 Deadly ambulance.png|Ironic, ain't it? WheelinAndDealinZ_%2828%29.png|Ambulance forgot how to ambulance again. Almost_there.png Hospital_Overview.PNG STV1E3.2 The Ambulance.gif Heartcrash.png IGTO33.png S3E21_AinV40.png Bus .]] A bus is first seen in ''The Carpal Tunnel of Love with Lumpy, Cuddles, and Giggles getting a ride to a diner. Sniffles would later take the bus in order to get to a convention in Wrath of Con. School Bus While these buses have never been used for school purposes, it is the name given to yellow buses. The school bus is first seen in Happy Trails Pt. 1 and Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, though it is destroyed in the latter. It used to take Cuddles, Flaky, Toothy, Petunia, and Sniffles on a field trip to the zoo with Lumpy as the driver in From A to Zoo. The school bus is seen again in Gems the Breaks, with Cuddles, Toothy, and Sniffles inside. The school bus is lastly seen in Cubtron Z, Cubtron rips off the roof of the bus to pull Cuddles, Giggles, and Petunia out. Coincidentally, Cuddles is always seen in the school bus. S1E27_On_the_bus.png Zoo.png Buscrash.png Schoolbus.png Cars The Characters' Cars Cuddles' first car is seen in Ipso Fatso. The first car seen in the series is Lumpy's Brown Lincoln Continental, it appears first appears in Treasure Those Idol Moments, Lumpy is later seen driving the same car in Get Whale Soon and The Way You Make Me Wheel. Lumpy always seems to ruin this car as he first crashes it, has it somehow eaten by The Whale, and ends up losing a tire and floods the car from the inside with his blood. The car can also be seen in Lumpy's stack of lights in Stealing the Spotlight, which coincidentally is the one time Lumpy didn't ruin the car as he didn't even drive it. TTIM_27.png Gws12.png TWMW2.png 83STS.png Pop owns a station wagon in And the Kitchen Sink which he uses to attempt to free Cub from the sink faucet. Walldemolition.png Popfalls.png|Damaged station wagon after the events of the episode. The Mole drives a dark purple old-fashioned car in Blind Date, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Gems the Breaks, and Doggone It. He drives a purple car in All In Vein but with a different design. Date_3.jpg Molegarage.png 2ndGTB103.png Whistlekillingmole.png S3E21_AinV30.png Disco Bear owns a Flamed Painted Deportivo Car in Blind Date. This car is later seen in Concrete Solution, whether or not Disco Bear was driving the car or not at the time is debatable. BD52.png STV1E3.2_Cuddles%27_Car.png Police Cars A police car is first seen when Lumpy is seen driving one to pull over Lifty and Shifty. A police car is seen again in A Vicious Cycle this time with Lumpy and Disco Bear. Carjackers.png S4E5 Policecar.png Race Cars .]] In ''Wheelin' and Dealin', Handy, Lifty, Shifty, and Lumpy are seen in a race in their own crafted race cars. All three of the race cars appear to mostly made from a log of tree wood. Lumpy's race car is blackened and burned when Lifty and Shifty steal his tires, the duos race car later ruined when it falls sideways and skids against the pavement. Other Cars Three cars, excluding The Mole's car, can be seen at the drive-in theater in Blind Date. BD39.png Handy and The Mole are seen using a red car in Don't Yank My Chain though it is unknown who the actual owner of the car is. It is later stolen by Lifty and Shifty and destroyed by a train. Motorcycle Lumpy is the only character to be seen driving a motorcycle. He does this first as a police officer in A Bit of a Pickle and again in Brake the Cycle as a daredevil. S3E13 Policefollowschase.png S3E18 Brake the Cycle Truffles.png Trucks Cro-Marmot's Ice Cream Truck Cro-Marmot can be seen driving his iconic ice cream truck in a number of episodes, serving ice cream to the characters. Nicoel01.png Invisiblehorn.png|Redesign. S3E11_Hey_Cro-Marmot.png|State of the art design. Fire Trucks A fire truck is first seen in Who's to Flame?, under the control of Disco Bear, Cuddles, The Mole, Toothy, and Sniffles. Another fire truck appears randomly as a result of Pop's wish in As You Wish. Firesquad.png AW117.png Garbage Trucks The exact same model of the garbage truck is used in both Every Litter Bit Hurts, with Lumpy as the driver, and Blast From the Past. Garbagegiggles.png Garbageman Lumpy.jpg Handy's Tow Truck Handy can be seen with his tow truck The Way You Make Me Wheel and his TV starring pop-op. Handy is later seen driving it in Concrete Solution. It later appears without Handy in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Tunneloflove---handytruck.JPG Handy%27s_TV_Season_Intro.gif Abufhduxf.png TWMW16.png|With a siren on too. Pickup Truck Flippy is seen using a rusty pickup truck with barrels filled with radioactive goop in the trunk. RS6.png RS37_Waits_for_them_to_pass.png Semitrailer First seen being used by numerous Generic Tree Friends on a busy road in Havin' A Ball. Handy is seen checking the engine to his semi-truck in Blind Date. Lumpy is later seen driving one in From Hero to Eternity. Two semi-trucks are seen in the road in And the Kitchen Sink. Havin%27_A_Ball_Traffic.PNG BD24.png|Recognize the symbol on the truck? STV1E1.2_PT2_16.PNG Twotrucks.png|Back. Traumatizedcub.png|Front. Person-powered Bicycle Bikes are very popular with the HTF characters as they are used to just have fun, to move faster, or to do paper routes. Indoorbike.png S4E3 BOS Sniffles.png S3E6 Peas2.PNG Petuniathrowingpapers.png Nutty on bike and box.png IF35.png Roller Skates Disco Bear and Flaky are both seen using skates in Rink Hijinks. Giggles uses roller skates while she works as a waitress in Concrete Solution and later uses them again in Buns of Steal. Disco bearskate.jpg S4E3 Buns of Steal Giggles.png Amfhduydfuhddf.png Skateboard Cuddles is first seen using his skateboard in Sweet Ride which he uses to get away from Nutty, who is trying to steal his ice cream. Scooter In Sweet Ride, Nutty uses his skateboard to chase Cuddles down for his ice cream. Stroller Petunia owns a stroller, which she uses to push her teddy bear and The Cursed Idol in Hello Dolly. HD1.png Tricycle Cub is seen riding his unicycle in A Vicious Cycle. The tricycle ends up getting possessed by Fliqpy when he is struck by lightning while holding the tricycle. thumb|Cub isn't allowed to play with his trike indoors. Unicycle A frequent use of transportation by Mime (and Cro-Marmot on one occasion). STV1E12.3_Junk_75.png Crocycle.png|Cro=Marmot riding a unicycle. Don't ask how. Wagon Used by Pop and Cub in And the Kitchen Sink and is later used by Lifty and Shifty to steal meat. Toothy owns a wagon in An Inconvenient Tooth. Betterstealit.png AIT_Toothy_stumbles.png Wheelchair A mode of transportation for injured or the disabled. Lumpy uses one in Ipso Fatso after he breaks his back. Ski Lift A mechanism used to transport skiers up hills. Flaky fell asleep on one in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! and woke up near a hill that reaches near space. Lumpy is given instructions on how to be safe around the ski lift in Ski Patrol though he ends up increasing the speed of the lift causing it to fling characters out of their seats. SkiYa10.png|Flaky near a ski lift seat. Sputnik_1_Ski_Ya,_Wouldn%27t_Wanna_be_Ya.PNG|Apparently, this ski lift can reach space. Banana_peel.png|The controls. Lift_Malfunction.png Tracks Handcar The handcar is first seen in The Wrong Side of the Tracks used by Lumpy. It later reappears in Clause for Concern. WTracks111.png S3E15 Moleintheway.png Train Trains are sometimes seen passing by in the series. The first appearence by trains is in Don't Yank My Chain and later appearing in Aw, Shucks!, Clause for Concern and later in Mirror Mirror too. Railroad.png Speedingtrain.png Mirror Mirror 1 Z (38).png S3E15 CforC42.png|Train #1 S3E15 CforC50.png|Train #2 Seafaring Boats Garbage Boat .]] A garbage boat is seen being used by Russell to carry out trash in ''Who's to Flame?. Motorboat Pop uses a motorboat to find Cub, who he thinks was taken by the tide. Please_be_ok!.png Row Boat Lumpy first uses a rowboat in Off the Hook to go fishing. Russell uses a rowboat to go harpooning in Get Whale Soon. Fishermanlumpy.png 1GWS.png Sailboat Seen very briefly at the end of Get Whale Soon. Raft Lifty and Shifty use an inflatable raft to help the characters stranded on a desert island. Ships Russell and Lumpy are always associated with ships. In Sea What I Found, Russell and Lumpy use a ship to find treasure. In Snow Place to Go, Russell, Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Flaky all go on a trip together in the arctic ocean. Lastly, in Idol Curiosity, The Mole drives a ship, Lumpy looks out for trouble, Russell swaps the deck, while Sniffles and Toothy act more as guests. Shipontheocean.png Loadingtheship.png Ship.png Submarine Owned by Disco Bear and immediately stolen Lifty and Shifty in Sea What I Found. Submarine under dolphins.png|Disco Bear's golden submarine Air Airplane An airplane is seen in the first episode of the show as there is a parked plane in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. The same plane is seen in Blast From the Past by Sniffles. Sniffles would later pilot a plane in Wingin' It with Mime as a flight attendant and Cuddles, Giggles, Lumpy, Flaky, Petunia, Pop, and Cub riding as passengers. Handy is also seen using an airplane in Gems the Breaks and A Change of Heart. SFKY_18.PNG|An airplane in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. History Repeats 18.png|Reappears in Blast From the Past with a similar design. Planedeadly.png Wingin' It.JPG Handypilot.png Landwhale.png Helicopter A helicopter is seen carrying an injured Lumpy in Havin' A Ball, in the same episode the helicopter kills Pop and crash lands on Lumpy at the ending. Handy uses a helicopter in Who's to Flame? to put out city fires, he is later killed by his helicopter when he hits the eject button. He reappears with the same helicopter in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. In the same episode, Flippy uses a helicopter to chase and to try and kill Lumpy. S1E5_The_Helicopter.png|The helicopter in Havin' A Ball. Trashboat.png|Handy piloting a helicopter in Who's to Flame? STV1E13.1 Handy cameo.png STV1E13.1 Plan c.png Hot-Air Balloon Used only by Lifty and Shifty. They use one in Milkin' It as a getaway ride to get away from Lumpy. In As You Wish, Lumpy grants the duo a balloon in order to save their lives. MilkZ (4).png hotairballoon.png Rocket Ship The first rocket ship is built from spare parts of a broken bus by Sniffles, Flippy, Handy, and Lumpy in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. In As You Wish, Lumpy grants Sniffles a rocket. It is knocked over, however and kills it's owner, Pop, and Mime. S2E1 rocketship.png AW143.png Category:Lists Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Objects